


Lessons from Carols

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 722: Snape's Library - A Christmas Carol.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Lessons from Carols

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 722: Snape's Library - A Christmas Carol.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lessons from Carols

~

“Absolutely not!” snapped Kingsley. 

Severus sighed. “They wouldn’t hesitate to off us in a similar situation.” 

“Maybe, but we should be better than them.” Kingsley’s expression softened. “I know we should entertain all options, but murder’s never one.” 

“Perhaps it should be.” 

Everyone turned to stare at Augusta, who hadn’t even looked up from her book. Severus squinted. It appeared to be a copy of _A Christmas Carol._

“Mother!” gasped Frank. 

Augusta looked up. “What? It had to be said.” 

“No one’s killing anyone,” insisted Frank. “We’re taking them to the Ministry.” 

“They’ll escape,” Severus warned.

Frank smiled. “We’ll see.” 

~

“There’s another consideration,” said Severus. 

“What’s that?” asked Frank.

“We do this, my cover with the Dark Lord’s blown.”

“And?” murmured Kingsley. 

Severus eyed him sharply, getting a bland smile in return.

Frank frowned. “And why’s that?” 

“Think! Bellatrix was my bodyguard. If she got captured, I should’ve been as well.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Unless you incarcerate me, too, a plan to which you’ll find I’ll…disagree, it’s clear I’m the traitor.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Sounds like we have a winner.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “You’re prepared to give up all inside information?”

“There may be another way,” said Augusta.

~

“Mother,” sighed Frank. 

“Hear me out.” Augusta held up _A Christmas Carol_. “Any of you ever read this?” When they all shook their heads, she rolled her eyes. “It wouldn’t kill you to read a Muggle book occasionally. Although technically, this author was a Squib—”

“Mother!” snapped Frank. 

“Right. Anyway, in the story, three spirits visit a horrid man, and by the end, he changes his ways.”

Kingsley coughed. “You want us to try to change Vol— _his_ mind?”

“Why not?”

“There’s no time,” said Alice. 

They all stared at her.

“Because?” asked Augusta. 

Alice puffed. “My water just broke.”

~

All colour drained from Frank’s face. “Merlin, Circe, and Morgana,” he gasped, hurrying over to her. “Are you all right? Do you need anything? What can I do?”

Alice smiled at him. “You could get that bag that’s on the bench in our bedroom and then take me to St Mungo’s.” 

Frank nodded, his eyes wild. “Bag. Bench.” He smiled brightly. “Baby?” 

Augusta sighed. “Right, clearly it’s going to be one of those. Frank,” she said slowly, as if to a child, “take Alice to hospital. I’ll see you there.” She handed _A Christmas Carol_ to Severus. “Here. Read that.” 

~

Severus pocketed _A Christmas Carol_. “What now?” he asked as they watched Frank gingerly help Alice toward the Floo. 

Kingsley shrugged. “We go with them to hospital. Support them.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I meant about the prisoners. We can’t just leave them here unsupervised.” 

“Fair point.” Kingsley snapped his fingers. “Dobby!” 

Dobby appeared. “Master Auror?”

“We’re going to St Mungo’s. Watch the prisoners. If they try to escape, Stun them.” 

Dobby actually smiled. “Yes, Master Auror.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “That idea pleases you. Why?”

Dobby looked uncomfortable. “They is mean, bad people,” he finally said. 

Severus nodded. “Agreed.” 

~

St Mungo’s was crowded, evidently July was a busy month there. 

Alice was rushed to maternity immediately, Frank at her side looking slightly green and shaken. Augusta, Severus, and Kingsley all settled in the waiting room. 

Severus had just finished reading _A Christmas Carol_ when a large, boisterous group burst in. Looking up, he groaned. 

“What?” asked Kingsley.

Severus nodded. “The Marauders, minus Pettigrew.” 

Kingsley frowned. “Who?” 

“That’s what they called themselves in school,” said Severus. “Bloody wankers.” 

Potter and Black spotted Severus right away, and after some whispering, Potter started towards them. 

“Here we go,” whispered Severus, bracing himself.

~

Severus pocketed _A Christmas Carol_ before standing up. Kingsley stood beside him. Severus, grateful for Kingsley’s solid presence, relaxed. 

Potter wore a fake smile, but Black scowled, eyes darting back and forth between Severus and Kingsley as if working something out. 

Severus decided to go on the offensive. “Potter. Black. How… _nice_ to see you.” 

Potter coughed. “Likewise. So, what are you doing here?” 

“We’ve a friend in labour,” said Kingsley, his tone pleasant. “You?” 

Potter’s smile went genuine. “Lily’s about to deliver.” 

“Congratulations,” said Severus. His eyes went to Black. “Black.”

“Bastard,” hissed Black. “What’ve you done with Regulus?”

~


End file.
